


Complot au bord de l'eau

by camille_miko



Series: Toutes les femmes de leurs vies [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, GO GO GIRLS !, Girls are the best !, It'll be a Steve/Danny one day !, M/M, Stupid Danno !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'équipe puisse exploser comme cela. Et pourtant…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complot au bord de l'eau

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.
> 
> **Pairing :** Gabby/Danno, On-va-y-croire-Steve/Danny, Kono, Mary, Lori
> 
> **Résumé en deux mots :** Psychologie et manipulation
> 
> **Bêta :** Azh 3
> 
> **Prompt :** "Le savoir est une chose, mais rien ne vaut le savoir-faire." par Hlo1

Lorsqu'elle était partie d'Hawaï, Lori avait quitté une équipe réellement soudée où son intégration avait toujours été un peu discutable. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne l'appréciaient pas. Simplement, ils avaient déjà leurs habitudes, qu'elle avait les siennes et que… Il y avait eu des frictions.  
Six mois après son départ, elle retrouvait un groupe bien maltraité. Steve était complètement hanté et Danny plus réellement là, mais pas réellement ailleurs. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que sa relation avec Gabby puisse devenir sérieuse. Il y avait ce lien entre Steve et lui qui était très fort. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle elle n'avait rien tenté avec l'ex-SEAL. Aucune chance.  
Danny ne jouait pas fair-play, visiblement. Kono l'avait appelé un soir, alors que Mary était sur l'île. Toutes les deux s'inquiétaient de l'état de Steve et la première avait l'espoir qu'elle puisse les aider. Elle avait des vacances à poser, alors pourquoi pas ? Elle avait simplement pensé que la tension sexuelle entre les deux était devenue ingérable et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un coup de pouce. Mais non.

Avec les filles, elles avaient décidé de faire la surprise à l'équipe. Mary avait préparé une soirée bière et barbecue sur le lanaï de Steve et avait invité tout le monde. Lori les attendait tous dehors, tout en cuisinant et en papotant pour apprendre à connaître la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait jamais croisée.  
Les garçons tombèrent des nues en la découvrant. Ils étaient tous les trois sincèrement heureux de la retrouver. Pourtant Steve semblait ailleurs la majorité du temps. Il suivait le plus souvent Danny du coin de l'œil, comme elle l'avait vu faire avec bien des suspects. Gabby semblait convaincue qu'il l'appréciait et passait beaucoup de temps à parler avec lui de tout et de rien. Lori pouvait voir le tic nerveux de la main de Steve. Il l'avait tout le temps quand il souhaitait s'échapper d'une conversation. C'est comme cela qu'elle avait compris qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être avec elle, un jour où ils avaient parlé de relations sentimentales.  
En face de lui, la jeune femme était parfaitement détendue. Ses épaules étaient relâchées, preuve qu'elle était en territoire ami pour elle. En arrivant, elle avait même serré Steve quelques instants de plus que tous les autres. Elle était réellement à l'aise avec lui. Il était un ami et elle tomberait des nues en découvrant que son ami désirait son petit ami à elle. Elle serait certainement très gênée de se rendre compte de tout cela.  
Effleurant l'épaule de Mary et posant sa main sur le bras de Kono pour attirer leur attention, elle murmura :  
\- Un de mes profs disait que le savoir est une chose, mais rien ne valait le savoir-faire. Parce que là, il va nous falloir de vrais professionnels pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux.  
Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête. Mission acceptée. Il était plus que temps de faire le nécessaire, car sinon, Steve et Danny allaient finir par réellement se détruire.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
